


blinded.

by eclypsys



Series: httyd oneshots and drabbles [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid-centric, Character Study, Character-centric, Dragon's Edge (How to Train Your Dragon), Gen, HTTYD - Freeform, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Race To The Edge, everyone else is irrelevant, how to train your dragon, idk - Freeform, kinda??, sort of a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclypsys/pseuds/eclypsys
Summary: Centered mostly around Astrid. Based on that one episode of RTTE where she's blinded during that one stable scene. Can't remember episode name--it's been a while.





	blinded.

**Author's Note:**

> omg i havent posted in a while here,,, at least it feels like it. maybe april? so yeah its been a bit. anyway hi

There were Astrid's good days, and there were bad.

This was a bad week.

She'd been blinded by lightning on the edge and sent to Berk for Gothi to heal her, or at least diagnose her. Hiccup had taken her himself. She liked that part.

Hated the rest, though.

She was currently trying to find her way to Meade Hall at dawn, her dragon Stormfly nowhere nearby to help her for once. The Nadder hadn't left her alone since she arrived in the village, which is why it was surprising the dragon wasn't there.

She finally got up the steps. There were usually Vikings out and about at this time, but she heard nothing.

She slowly made her way into the hall and somehow managed to sit at a table. She'd sort of gotten a feel of where everything was in space, so she didn't trip as much, but she didn't have it quite memorized yet.

She thought. How clueless could she be? This was Thor's way of telling her she needed to take a break. She got in over her head trying to save all of the dragons. They're immune to fire, they would've been fine.

Her rescuing was in vain. She panicked, and tried to help where it wasn't needed.

So she got blasted in the eyes. Amazing.

Hiccup and the others were probably out, winning a war against Viggo at this very moment. And where is Astrid? Berk, Meade Hall, unable to see her own two feet.

Then there was that moment when the Triple Stryke had gotten in a scuffle with them all, and Hiccup had almost kissed her.

She should've been able to fight then.

But she wasn't, and she'd be able to again. That's what Gothi wrote, apparently. Her blindness would go away over time, and she'd be able to fly on her Deadly Nadder agin. She'd be able to live her life as normal again.

She couldn't wait. She heard Vikings start to enter the Hall for breakfast. Astrid quickly stood and walked out, surprising herself with how she didn't trip going down the stairs.

It would pass, and she wouldn't have to worry about tripping anymore.


End file.
